


Caught

by gummyrubi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyrubi/pseuds/gummyrubi
Summary: In which Yamamoto and Hibari make it impossible for anyone to walk through their home without being privy to their intimate encounters.Or maybe they're just messing with Gokudera.





	Caught

Gokudera's shout echoed through the mansion.

Tsuna winced, his pen stuttering across the paper as he looked up to the door he knew Gokudera would burst open any second.

Right on cue, the door slammed open, revealing a man muttering under his breath, his cheeks a little red.

“You've _got_ to tell them to stop.” Gokudera begged, putting his hands on Tsuna's desk and looking at him imploringly. “I don't know how much more of this I can take.”

Tsuna blinked, then blushed when he realized what Gokudera was referring to. He cleared his throat. “I'm not sure they'd listen to me though.”

“They have to!” Gokudera shot, “You're the _Tenth_!”

Tsuna looked shy. “I don’t know.”

The problem was a simple one, and it was only a problem if the person was unfortunate enough to see it.

Yamamoto and Hibari had been seeing each other for years now, though Tsuna was convinced they had only taken that defining step in their relationship recently. Yamamoto and Hibari also didn't see each other too often due to their work with the Vongola.

It was only understandable that they'd want to spend time with each other whenever they could—though Gokudera was still surprised Hibari had fallen for Yamamoto, and that Yamamoto had been the one to soften Hibari's heart.

It was sweet and simultaneously terrifying because they were absolutely horrifying when they fought together against their enemies—the strongest of the family were merciless when it came to protecting those they cared about. But it was sweet when they had their moments after a battle and took care of the other, away from prying eyes.

Tsuna had noticed many times when Yamamoto had guided a snippy Hibari who wouldn’t admit he was hurt over to the side, away from the battleground, so he could let himself be treated. And other times when Hibari had practically dragged Yamamoto back home to get his wounds looked at, even though Yamamoto let himself be taken and the protests were just keep up face.

Tsuna had seen them be gentle with each other and he wondered if they knew he’d seen them. Wondered if they let him be the only one to see them before they were ready to tell the rest of the Vongola.  

So Tsuna was happy they were happy.

The unfortunate part was that they had a penchant for never locking doors when they finally got to see each other after a long time apart.

Gokudera had walked into the library of the mansion only to see Hibari sitting on the couch with his shirt all the way unbuttoned and Yamamoto on his knees between his open legs, Hibari's hand carding through Yamamoto’s dark hair. Gokudera's eyes had met with Hibari's and he'd screamed before shutting the door immediately.

Tsuna and most of the others there had also walked in on them somewhere, either with Hibari riding Yamamoto, Yamamoto holding Hibari up against the wall, or the two partially dressed in the kitchen, the game room, the baths.

The list was endless.

And Gokudera didn't know how much more his sanity could take.

“I've seen more of Yamamoto than I have _ever_ wanted to see.”

Tsuna chuckled, “Maybe they just need to work this out of their system.”

Gokudera made a face. “How much could they possibly have left at this point?”

Tsuna hid a wince. With the way these two were going, it was likely this would just be an ongoing thing for the rest of time.

Bianchi walked into his office, quirking a brow at her younger brother. “Are you complaining about those two again? Don’t be such a prude, Hayato.”

Gokudera huffed, looking away from her. “You don’t know what it’s like to constantly be walking in on them. It’s like they don’t even know how locks work.”

Bianchi crossed her arms over her chest, looking unimpressed. “We’re all used to it by now, Hayato. In fact, I just saw them together in the kitchen. I got my water and walked out like it was no big deal.”

Gokudera whirled around to face her, wincing a little when his stomach twinged. “What do you mean the kitchen? They were just in the library a few minutes ago.”

Bianchi shrugged. “They’re energetic.”

Gokudera turned a little green.

Tsuna chuckled, and then Bianchi changed the subject to the reason why she had swung by. Tsuna and Gokudera listened intently to her, before starting up a game plan. Some minor family was trying to start something in their territory and they weren’t going to attack but they were going to give them a warning.

In the back of his mind, Tsuna was sure that like Bianchi had said, they’d all get used to Hibari and Yamamoto expressing themselves all over the estate. As long as they were a bit tasteful about it, Tsuna really didn’t see anything wrong with it. If his family was happy, that was good enough for him.

* * *

 

Yamamoto laid down beside Hibari, for once in their own bedroom. They were breathing hard, but it was a good kind of exhaustion running through their bodies right now.

Hibari let him settle for a second before lying on top of him, resting on Yamamoto’s chest.

“Y’know, you’re going to give Gokudera a heart attack,” Yamamoto chided lightly, carding his fingers through Hibari’s soft hair. He liked the way Hibari let him, but only in times following their shared encounters. He wrapped an arm around Hibari’s waist to keep him closer.

Hibari huffed. “It’s not very polite to bring up another man with one in your arms like this.” But there was a hint of playfulness in his voice. “He’s an adult, he’ll be fine.”

Yamamoto grinned. “So you _are_ doing this on purpose?”

Hibari regarded him for a second before moving and straddling Yamamoto’s waist. “If you have this much energy still left, then clearly we have more work to do.”

Yamamoto laughed, smiling when Hibari leaned down to kiss him.

They were naked again, with Hibari in one of Yamamoto’s button down shirts, opened all the way. Hibari settled right on Yamamoto, both of them groaning moments after.

“Hey guys, Tsuna wants—oh my fucking god,” Gokudera said, before covering his eyes and immediately making his way back out the door. “You guys are the worst!”

Yamamoto, still inside Hibari, looked up at him in curiosity, since for once they were in their bedroom, where Gokudera always yelled at them to go to.

Hibari shifted a little and smirked, enjoying the way Yamamoto took in a deep breath at the movement. “I may have forgotten to lock the door.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another one for this ship :D  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Just something short and quick because I like writing for these two, even though their part was technically only a tiny part of the fic lol  
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gummyrubi) or [tumblr](https://chocomonki.tumblr.com) to talk this ship with me!


End file.
